WolfBatman Legend
by BlindMaster
Summary: El incio de un heroe da paso a la leyenda, una leyenda forjada con sangre .. mucho antes de que Sokka luchara contra las sombras ..Aang descubre como la maldad corrompio al mundo entero ...-- especial preludio WolfBatman chap 4


**WolfBatman Legend **

**Esperen… ven esa señal en el cielo!!!! Es Wolfbatman !!! Continúen leendo **

**Este es el inicio de una leyenda el origen del mal que ahora acecha al mundo muy pronto veremos como esto hará que Sokka enfrente su mas grande temor … disfrútenla esta corregido **

**Gags: **

**1. letra CURSIVA recuerdos **

* * *

Aang estaba sentado en la cima de una elevada montaña, desde ahí podía ver lo basto que era el mundo… cuando algo sucedió, en medio de su meditación fue trasportado al mundo de los espíritus, apareció en medio de una densa nieblina que casi no le dejaba ver

Creyó estar perdido cuando vio una figura conocida, era el antiguo Avatar de la Nación del Fuego

- Roku .. que sucede .. porque estoy aquí ? – le pregunto sin rodeos a su vida pasada

- has venido yo te llame, una gran tormenta se avecina Aang y me temo que esta ves el mundo no sobrevivirá – entonces ante los ojos del Avatar … Roku le mostro imágenes .. no…. una visión del futuro en donde todo estaba destruido

- para que comprendas mejor al mundo que ves ahora debes aprender de los errores del pasado….. nuestros errores - entonces ambos desaparecieron en un viaje hacia una locación especial

-¿Que hacemos aquí Roku?- pregunto Aang cuando llegaran hasta un inmenso manantial el cual estaba en medio de enormes riscos de hielo

- este es el lugar en donde aprendiste a no esperar y actuar a su tiempo, desde aquí Aang el te guiara – dijo señalando al Avatar Kuruk quien meditaba a las orillas de esas tranquilas aguas

- siéntate junto a mi y medita – le dijo a Aang, el estaba confundido pero no tenia mas que hacer

- joven Avatar…. siente el flujo que te rodea y viaja conmigo – el agua desapareció junto con todo lo que les rodeaba

La neblina los cubrió nuevamente y cuando esta se disipo pudo ver que habían aparecido en una antigua ciudad que estaba en medio de hielo y agua

- aquí es donde yo nací……. junto con mi tribu – le señalo, sus dedos apuntaban a la majestuosa ciudad del Sur

- mi tribu era la mas prospera de todas, vivíamos en tiempos de paz - viajaron por toda la ciudad hasta una modesta casa en forma de choza, en donde un bebe estaba por venir, pronto los gritos de escucharon en toda la habitación y con este nueva vida llenaba el ambiente, pero algo fuera de lo normal ocurrió

Las luces que emanaban de aquel niño anunciaban que era el nuevo Avatar – ya entiendo…. este niño … eres tu - dijo Aang sorprendido al ver ese acontecimiento

- nací entre lujos de todo tipo, nunca me falto nada, era la esperanza para un mundo que poco a poco cambiaba- dijo

Salieron de aquella habitación y afuera miles de personas se habían aglomerado para ver al nuevo Avatar, la ciudad entera entro en regocijo

Aang paso a ver como aquel niño crecía hasta convertirse en el Avatar de la tribu del sur

- mi infancia fue normal a las demás, pero siempre en mi interior sentí que era especial – dijo Kuruk

- era despreocupado, a los quince me negué a seguir el camino del Avatar, pensé que el mundo no me necesitaría…. pero estaba equivocado – sus cuerpos viajaron de apoca muchos años después de aquella lejana juventud

Kuruk era un hombre libre, lo que Aang había deseado toda su vida…… lo que Aang había deseado desde lo mas profundo de su ser

- era hermosa la libertad, pero no tanto como mi novia, nuestros corazones se encontraron … supimos que éramos el uno para el otro –cuando Aang los vio comprendió esos sentimientos de amor puro y verdadero

- Pero el dolor pronto tocaría mi hombro, aquel espíritu….. "**El sin rostro"** me quito lo único que me importo en la vida - Aang sentía como una daga en su corazón…. Como si aquello también le hubiera herido, hizo una pausa y ambos viajaron nuevamente en el tiempo

- ¿donde estamos ahora? – dijo Aang confundido al ver que se encontraban en una especia de zona pantanosa

- ella había desaparecido, mis intentos de buscarla me llevaron hasta la guarida de aquel maligno espíritu- entonces Aang vio como su anterior vida se preparaba para enfrentar a ese espíritu maligno

- el debía pagar, así que entrene con los maestros de las cuatro naciones para poder enfrentarlo– y entonces los dos avanzaron mas en el tiempo

- aprendí a dominar los cuatro elementos en muy poco tiempo, era todo un prodigio – realzo sus palabras, Aang entendió que el no había sido el único en aprender los cuatro elementos rápidamente

- ¿y lograste vencerlo? – pregunto Aang

- no… no pude hacerlo, solo selle la entrada para que ningún espíritu pueda cruzar a nuestro mundo de nuevo- dijo decepcionado

- comprendo … – asintió Aang al recordar que ese espíritu aun seguía con vida

- el verdadero mal apenas y hacia su aparición, muchos de los espíritus se enfadaron .. se tornaron violentos, así dedique mi vida en apaciguar a aquellos a lo que se les había negado el regreso – el rostro de Kuruk mostraba su arrepentimiento

-Los asentamientos humanos había desplazado a muchas criaturas, una raza en especial no estaba dispuesta a ceder su espacio… es mas deseaba expandirse – a lo lejos una extraña bestia blanca se acercaba hacia donde estaba Aang y Kuruk

- en esos momentos de desesperanza conocí a mi espíritu guía – era un lobo-vampiro, una extraña especie que ya había desaparecido, su aspecto era intimidante .. era inmensa casi tan grande como Appa con unas alas a ambos costados y orejas que eran tan grandes que siempre las mantenía apegadas a su cabeza

- mis saludos Avatar – dijo aquella bestia telepáticamente a Aang

- ella es Kiera, mi espíritu acompañante– dijo viendo a su fiel amiga

- ve con ella Aang.. te guiara como lo hizo conmigo – le dijo Kuruk y se desvaneció, Aang monto sobre la inmensa loba-vampiro que muy ágilmente emprendió vuelo

-mi raza es pacifica, nunca nos gusto pelear ni mucho menos matar..-aquella loba-vampiro parecía poseer una vasta sabiduría

- vengo del linaje directo …. los primeros lobo-vampiros – le explico a Aang

Ambos volaron atraves de todo el Polo Sur hasta llegar a un extremo en donde habían enormes manadas de lobo-vampiros

Los dos fueron testigos de cómo el Avatar había intentando encontrar una solución a los problemas del mundo, Kuruk intento buscar la paz entre los espíritus y los humanos

- mi manada tiene hambre, no puedo alimentarlos si los hombres se llevan los pescados y alejan a todo el alimento que hay – dijo el líder de los lobo-vampiros

- denme tiempo, se que podre encontrar una solución –les dijo Kuruk tratando de llegar a un acuerdo

- si para dos lunas no encuentras la respuesta no nos haremos responsables – advirtió el líder de la manada

- paso el tiempo establecido y el avatar no logro hallar una solucion, así sucedió lo inevitable………….- la Loba-vampiro (*) mostro a Aang como crecían los asentamientos humanos

- sabia del sufrimiento de mi pueblo…. tarde o temprano se escaparía de las manos del Avatar, así daría comienzo la guerra entre los hombres y los espíritus – la mirada del Kiera (*) se dirija al Sur en donde los humanos intentaban resguardarse de los ataques de las miles de bestias que les acechaban

- muchos quedaban en el olvido, yo ayude a Kuruk, el era mi maestro, juntos luchamos para defender á los humanos……….- el lugar cambio y ambos parecieron en medio de la ciudad del Polo Sur en donde el Avatar peleaba contra los miles de Lobo-vampiros

- no durara mucho tiempo…. debemos ayudarlo – dijo Aang al ver a su otra vida pelear hasta el agotamiento

- no podemos interferir Aang…. estos son solo recuerdos, pero no todo es muerte y destrucción…. También hay vida – y le mostro como miles de personas se habían salvado gracias al esfuerzo del Avatar

- pero aun no terminaba, el debía asegurarse de que algo así no volvería a ocurrir .. - y miro con tristeza a Aang, el vio que cambiaron de sitio, ahora se encontraban en medio de un desierto helado

- aquí yo y Kuruk tomamos la mas difícil decisión, el mismo lugar en el que nuestros destinos se vieron entrelazados… -

_El lugar dejo de ser frio, el sol iluminaba todo el paisaje desolado, un joven caminaba por el hielo del desierto de frio, tenia la apariencia de haber caminado días … tal ves semanas, cuando delante suyo apareció un enorme lobo-vampiro blanco como la nieve _

_El se detuvo y se preparo para atacar, pero vio que aquel animal no deseaba hacerle daño, la bestia le miraba fijamente_

_- tu eres el Avatar ¿verdad?– le pregunto, el se sorprendió cuando eta le hablo telepáticamente bajo su guardia y se paro frente a ella_

_- lo sabia, solo el Avatar puede comprender a los espíritus – la loba empezó a rodearlo_

_- te he estado buscando – le dijo aquella bestia, tan solo con verla podía mermar el valor de cualquier persona, el entonces comprendió que también podía hablarle_

_- ¿y porque me buscas? que quieres de mi?– le dijo Kuruk al ver que ella parecía examinarlo_

_- siempre me pregunte porque el Avatar tiene que ser humano y no un lobo-vampiro, nosotros somos sabios .. vivimos años mientras que ustedes son frágiles.. fácilmente pueden morir – aquella bestia tenía una vos bastante suave_

_- aun así me he separado de mi manada para servirte a ti …………- en aquel desierto de nieve era donde ambos se habían conocido_

- yo tome esa decisión, desde aquel día siempre le he servido y seguido ciegamente –pronto el ambiente cambio, ella lo llevo en el tiempo al mismo lugar, todo estaba manchado de sangre

- ¿que ocurrió aquí? – pregunto Aang, horrorizado al ver tanta sangre y muerte

- aquí Aang…. es donde debía terminar – dijo Kuruk apareciendo a un costado suyo

- era momento de detenerlos y así lo hice, no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo- caminaron hasta llegar a un extraño montículo de nieve en donde estaba el agonizando… con Kiera protegiéndolo

- "no es necesario que te quedes amiga mía, debes irte" – dijo con las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban

- no te abandonare maestro …. nunca lo hare - y ahí las imágenes que Aang veía parecían alejarse

- Aang debes comprender que tuve que terminar con todos los lobo-vampiros o muchas personas habrían muerto, no me siento orgulloso de esto pero hice lo que creí mejor para todos- dijo Kuruk

- ¿esto querías mostrarme?– dijo, viendo como todo se volvía oscuro

- eso no es todo, el día de mi muerte las estrellas me mostraron el futuro del mundo– Aang vio que el cielo se iluminaba y este se rasgaba dando paso a un enorme cometa que paso muy cerca del mundo

- era algo inevitable, el nuevo Avatar nació bajo aquella luz – Aang vio que el cometa volaba por el cielo… pero una pequeña parte de el caía sobre la tierra

Los dos se trasportaron hasta el lugar en donde había caído ese pequeño fragmento – que es esto Kuruk – pregunto mirando aquella piedra .. como si el ya la hubiese visto antes

- es el "Orbe de Dragón Aang" ……………..– le dijo viendo el **futuro del mundo**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**No es el fin esto solo es el comienzo …….**

**Esto es un leyenda que yo cree con mi imaginación para darle continuidad a "Wolfbatman" aquí explico el origen de estas bestias y como Kuruk intento detenerlas, luego de esto Roku vuelve e intentara hablar con Aang para decirle que el verdadero peligro esta próximo y el debe despertar**

**Bueno hasta el final nos vemos en Wolfbatman **

**Podrá Sokka luchar solo o necesitara la ayuda del Avatar ¿? preguntas que tratare de responder nos vemos ))**

**dudas que tengan avisenme  
**


End file.
